It is publicly well known that sulfonyl urea derivatives have a herbicidal activity. Here are the formulas for the sulfonyl ureas.
1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,611 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR2## wherein, L is OH, ##STR3## R is H, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or alkoxy; R.sup.1 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA0 R.sup.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sup.8 is H, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sup.11 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkenyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkynyl; PA0 A is pyrimidine or triazine. PA0 2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,314 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR4## wherein R.sup.1 is F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with OH, alkoxy, alkylthio, phenyl or CH.sub.2 CN; PA0 R.sup.2 is ##STR5## etc (R.sup.16 is alkyl); X is alkyl, alkoxy, etc. PA0 Y is alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, etc. PA0 3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,926 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR6## wherein Q is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with R.sup.2 ; PA0 R.sup.2 is OR.sup.3, ##STR7## etc.; R.sup.3 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl or haloalkyl etc.; PA0 L is ##STR8## etc.; R.sup.12 is H or CH.sub.2. PA0 4) European Patent No. 125,205 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR9## wherein R.sup.6 is H, alkyl or F; PA0 R.sup.7 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 X.sup.1 is O or S; PA0 R.sup.8 is haloalkyl or alkoxyalkyl. PA0 5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,220 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR10## wherein, L is OR.sup.9 ; PA0 R.sup.1 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA0 R.sup.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sup.9 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalky. PA0 R.sup.III is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with 1.about.3 halogens or cyano groups, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl; PA0 R.sup.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl substituted with 1.about.3 halogens; PA0 R.sup.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 W is O or S; PA0 A is A1, A2, A3, A4, A5, A6 or A7 as followings: ##STR12## wherein, X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl) amino or C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl; PA0 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, azido, cyano, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, CH.sub.2 OH, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkoxy, ##STR13## m is 2 or 3; PA0 L.sup.1 and L.sup.2 are independently O or S; PA0 R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA0 R.sup.6 is H, or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3 or CC.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA0 Y.sup.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA0 X.sup.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCHF.sub.2 ; PA0 Y.sup.2 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA0 X.sup.2 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA0 Y.sup.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 X.sup.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA0 Y.sup.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA0 X.sup.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA0 (1) if X is Cl, Br, F or I, Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NCH.sub.3 (OCH.sub.3), NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCHF.sub.2 ; PA0 (2) if X or Y is OCHF.sub.2, Z is CH; PA0 (3) X.sup.4 and Y.sup.4 are not Cl simultaneously; PA0 (4) if W is S, R.sup.3 is H, A is A.sub.1, Z is CH or N and, Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.dbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or ##STR14## (5) if a number of total carbon atoms of X and Y is more than 4, a number of carbon atoms of R.sup.2 is 4 or less than 4.
As the above patents, many sulfonyl urea herbicides have known until recently.
Even with these herbicides, more and more weeds develop immunity forwards these herbicides and cause undesirable vegetations. Thus, continuous research is in demand to develop more effective and newer for a good harvest.
Therefore, the object of the presentation is to invent a new benzenesulfonylurea derivative having a very prominent herbicidal activity with a good selectivity for various vegetations and agriculturally suitable herbicides for treatment for pre-emergence and/or post-emergence or plant growth regulants.